


My Lucky Strike

by persephoneregina



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Pre-exam anxiety, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: When Yunho had moved away from his hometown to attend university, out of all the things he would have thought would have happened to him, the last one was to meet the love of his life while clumsily carrying his luggage inside his campus’ bedroom.Or, a short, soft, fluffy YunSan where roommates San and Yunho gently fall for each other.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	My Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a very short YunSan to celebrate Mags' Birthday!  
> I hope you're going to enjoy this little piece of fluff, and if you did, kudos and comments are always very welcome and deeply appreciated <3
> 
> Lots of love and, again, HAPPY MAGS DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Yunho had moved away from his hometown to attend university, out of all the things he would have thought would have happened to him, the last one was to meet the love of his life while clumsily carrying his luggage inside his campus’ bedroom.

The moment he turned the doorknob and walked in, Yunho dropped his luggage to the floor and his jaw almost followed them: the first thing he was welcomed with, when he walked in, was a handsome young man, almost completely naked, if it weren’t for the white towel sitting around his hips, who looked like he had just gotten out of the shower.

“Well, I have always been quite fortunate in life, but this overtakes every single lucky strike I’ve ever had.” Yunho thought, while his cheeks started to glow in a  _ discreet _ neon pink hue.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Playfully said his roommate, who had caught him staring but didn’t seem to be bothered at all by that, with a foxy smile and a wink “Nice to meet you, I’m San, med student. And you are…?”

“H...Hello, I’m Yunho, I’m a veterinary student, just arrived from Gwangju.” He said, trying his best to stop looking at San and yet not noticing that he had been holding his hand out to him for probably five minutes straight. 

When Yunho eventually noticed it and shook San’s hand with the strongest hold ever, trying to make an impression and ending up making him wince in pain, he stopped feeling lucky all of a sudden.

“Woah, that’s quite a handshake!” San remarked, gracefully lightening the atmosphere right away.

“Sorry, I haven’t held anyone’s hand in a while…” Yunho said, processing  _ how awkward _ that sounded only when the words had already left his lips.

The only thing keeping him from facepalming so hard he would’ve smacked his brain out of his skull was the fact that he didn’t want to look even weirder, so he just lowered his gaze and flopped on his bed, which he assumed being the only other one in the room.

“Well” San’s voice echoed in the room, while Yunho was deep in contemplation of his entire life’s choices “Luckily there’s still plenty of time for practice.”

“Uh? Practice what?” He asked, turning his head in his roomate’s direction and noticing how he was getting dressed up, wearing a pair of boxers with pink kittens printed on them and a fuzzy lilac sweater that just looked divine on his complexion, so good that Yunho almost wanted to bump his head against the wall.

“Y’know, this whole hand holding thing.” San said, smiling at him again, before turning away to pick up a pair of jeans from an open drawer “You look too good to be out of practice.”

As soon as he heard those words, Yunho froze, staring at the ceiling, while a swooning smile relentlessly pushed the angles of his lips upwards in a delighted expression.

Maybe he shouldn’t have felt lucky, after all.

Maybe he should have felt blessed.

* * *

  
  
  


As the months went by, Yunho and San’s cohabitation only got better.

Yunho found out that San actually had an extremely soft, fun and quirky personality that matched his own beyond perfectly, and though they tended to still collide in somewhat awkward shenanigans, they still managed to turn them around and laugh about whatever the circumstances were, even though, at least for Yunho, there seemed to always be a lingering attraction between them that, even though it never really led them anywhere, was nonetheless almost tangible and quite impossible to ignore.

He was sure that San was the love of his life the moment he saw him.

It was one of those things that Yunho just knew. 

He felt it in the way his stomach clenched when San grabbed his hand around the campus, careless of other people’s curious looks.

He felt it in every beat of his heart whenever he got up, in the morning, and wished he could wake San up with a kiss, instead than by gently patting his shoulder.

He felt it in the way they both got lost in one another’s eyes whenever they went out with their friends, and still couldn’t help but look for each other, almost hypnotized and wishing it was only the two of them.

Yunho knew all of those things, and yet, for outspoken that he was, he never knew where to go from that sensation or how to express those feelings.

So he kept them for himself, or at least he tried his best to not give himself away.

But then their first exams session came, and San seemed to be handling it definitely not as lightly as he did with anything else. 

In spite of his clearly superior preparation, it looked like San’s nerves were setting him up for failure, as it often happened to the most excellent students.

He began to pull all nighters, obsessively trying to memorize entire books in the smallest details and getting mad at himself when he couldn’t remember a specific name or formula on the spot. It was excruciating to witness and, to make it even more anguishing, Yunho knew there was not much he could do to help, besides trying to assist San in his studying sessions to make sure his preparation was more than on point.

To motivate him to go to sleep at a godly hour, Yunho got him a huge bear plushie, so that San would have had something he could hug to ease him falling asleep.

San loved it, but nonetheless, it didn’t seem to help much.

Even after Yunho managed to convince him to get a more proper amount of rest, San was haunted by nightmares that woke him up in the middle of the night.

Well, the nightmares actually woke  _ both of them _ up, because whenever San had one, he would toss and turn for quite a while, until he would, timidly, call Yunho with the sweetest, saddest voice.

And Yunho was never deaf to his call, almost as if San spoke directly to his heart.

  
  


It was a freezing november night when Yunho was woken up by San’s laments.

“Yunho? Are you sleeping?” He mewled, so adorably that Yunho couldn’t even fathom getting mad at him.

“Nah, I was just…  _ Resting my eyes _ .” Yunho mumbled, his voice coming out like a sleepy slur while he pinned himself up on his elbow, yawning. “Nightmares?”

“Mhm…” San whined, nodding his head as he stood up, rubbing his face in his palms. “And I’m cold.”

“Want me to make you some tea? Do you need another blanket? Or should I put YuYu on the radiator for a couple minutes, so that you can snuggle with it being all nice and warm?” Before he could even think straight, though, Yunho was surprised by San sitting down on his bed and sliding under the blankets next to him, without saying a word.

He looked at him, paralyzed, not really knowing what to do besides making some room for San to get comfortable in that bed, that was already too small for him alone.

“Can I snuggle with the real YuYu?” San eventually asked, curling up against him like a kitten, as he rested his head against Yunho’s chest and mindlessly wrapped one arm around his waist. “You’re already warm. No need to put you on the radiator.”

"Nope" Yunho muttered, as he felt his heart racing in his ribcage and his whole body on fire under the tight hug of San’s arm and his warm breath brushing against his neck "Definitely no need for that."

It took him quite a while to get accustomed to the intimacy, but then Yunho shyly slid his own arm around San’s shoulders and let his fingers fidget with his soft locks of dark hair, trying to soothe him and lull him back to sleep. The more Yunho looked at him, the more endeared he was, the harder he had to resist the instinct to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Yunho?” Right when he thought that San was finally asleep, he felt him poke at his side to get his attention “Do you know what does YuYu really love?”

“San, you do realize that YuYu is a plushie and that, therefore, he is not capable of any sentient feelings, let alone expressing his appreciation towards-” Yunho began to speak, but he got abruptly interrupted by San, who surged towards his face, with his eyes still closed, and effortlessly closed the distance between them, not to mention skillfully shut him up, with a soft, gentle kiss.

Yunho closed his eyes as well, while his hands traveled to San’s cheeks and cupped his face in their delicate hold, framing it perfectly, as if they were ultimately meant to do that.

Their lips kept seeking for each other in the darkness, longingly, tenderly, meeting in a countless series of sweet, adoring kisses, punctuated by happy giggles and nose nuzzles, harmoniously sinking together in a spiral of warm feelings, of mutual comfort, of deep belonging.

“I was about to tell you that YuYu loves kisses” San said, pulling away a few centimeters from Yunho, to look at him with the fondest smile he had ever seen on his face “I’m glad to have found out that you love them, too.”

“Want to know another thing that YuYu really loves?” This time, it was Yunho’s time to ask San, who looked at him with wide open, glistening eyes. “You.” He said, before leaning towards him and kissing him once, twice, thrice, countless times more, until the lights of dawn shone from the thin curtains of their bedroom’s window.

Yunho had always been quite fortunate, in life.

But up until that moment, when he finally managed to hold San in his arms and shower him with all of his love, he never really knew how much.


End file.
